lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hanso Foundation Anlagen
, welches das Gebäude der Hanso Foundation in Narvik, Norwegen zeigt.]] Die verschiedenen Niederlassungen und Zentren der Hanso Foundation sind auf der ganzen Welt verteilt, laut während der Lost Experience gesammelten Informationen. Die am beachtenswertesten Gebäude ist wohl das Hauptquartier und das Narvik Gebäude. Hauptquartier ]] The Hanso Foundation headquarters are in Copenhagen, Denmark. According to the Hanso Telefonhotline, the exact address is 544 Orsund Klengvjel DK 1604 Copenhagen V. Als Thomas Werner Mittelwerk aus seinem Arrest floh, hat er ein Gerät ausgelöst, welches im Hauptquartier der Hanso Foundation eine Detonation auslöste und das Gebäude zerstörte. Trotzdem ist nicht bekannt ob das Gebäude in den vereinigten Staaten von Amerika lag, oder ob es sich dabei um ein Gebäude in Dänemark handelte. Narvik Gebäude Das Gebäude ist bekannt aus dem Schwan Orientierungsfilm, in welchem Alvar Hanso hinter einer Fensterscheibe des Gebäudes steht. Bei dem Gebäude handelt es sich um ein Courthouse, ein Gebäude in welchem ein lokales Gericht und meistens auch noch die Regierung untergebracht sind. Das Gebäude steht in Narvik, Norwegen. Ursprünglich wurde dieses Bild vom Lager gegriffen, doch die Entwickler der Lost Experience entschlossen sich, dass die Fans mehr über das Bild herausfinden. So stellte sich heraus, das Alvar Hanso in der Stadt gefangen gehalten wurde. Das Gebäude wurde wahrscheinlich auch im Orientierungsfilm der Orchidee gezeigt, welches an der Comic Con 2007 von den Schreibern Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse vorgeführt wurde. Es könnte gut möglich sein, dass das dort gezeigte Gebäude das Narvik Gebäude ist. Andere Anlagen Afrika * Kapstadt Hier befindet sich eines der "Krankenhäuser" der Hanso Foundation. Das Krankenhaus steht in Verbindung mit illegalen Organsammlung. * DJ Dan hat hervorgehoben, dass er und seine Conspiraspies die Foundation verfolgt haben, seit sie aus dem Kongo vertrieben wurden. Dies geschah laut DJ Dan im Jahre 1992, das könnte bedeuten, dass die Foundation dort auch einst Stationen hatte. * Auf der Website der Foundation lässt sich das Makerere Krankenhaus in Banjul, Gambia finden. Es war das 100 Krankenhaus, welches von der Foundation gebaut wurde. * Die Foundation hatte ebenfalls eine Einrichtung in Nairobi. * Unter der WWPDP Sektion der Hanso Foundation Website war eine Karte, die die Anzahl von Hanso Foundation Einrichtungen in Afrika zeigte. In Somalia war ein Krankenhaus mit dem Namen Mogadishu vermerkt. Beschrieben als eines der grössten Krankenhäuser in Afrika. Die Karte zeigte auch weitere Einrichtungen in Äthiopien und Guinea. * Auf der Insel Zanzibar ist eine experimentelle Forschungsstation der Foundation, wie nach der Hanso Korrespondenz bekannt wurde. Asien * Ein Brief des koreanischen Ministers Hoo-Goh Choi erwähnt eine küstennahe Station der Hanso Foundation in Korea. Zu der Station gehört eine riesige Antenne, als Teil um Teile des Elektromagnetismus zu erforschen. Die Station soll in der Nähe der Hauptstadt Seoul stehen. * Ein weiteres Zenter befindet sich in Neu Delhi und wurde in einem Brief an Thomas Werner Mittelwerk]] erwähnt. Die Station beschäftigt sich, ähnlich wie die Station in Zanzibar an der Forschung an Viren. * Thomas Werner Mittelwerk hielt eine Trainingseinheit in der Hanso Einrichtung in Sri Lanka (siehe dazu Sri Lanka Video) Europa * Das Alvar Hanso Cancer Center (Krebs Zentrum) befindet sich in Genf, Schweiz. Peter Thompson hat sich dort einer Behandlung unterzogen, da bei ihm Krebs diagnostiziert wurde. Er überlebte die Krankheit aber auf wundersame Weise in der Einrichtung. Die Anlage wird auch in Verbindung mit dem Eintreiben von illegal beschafften Organen aus Drittweltländern gebracht. * In Sanremo, Italien befindet sich das Mercy Memorial, einem Zentrum für fortgeschrittene, medizinische Wissenschaften. Rachel Blake folgte Mittelwerk zu diesem Zentrum und fand heraus, das Mittelwerk in dem Zentrum Impfungen, sowie eine volle Bluttransfusion erhalten würde. *In Vik, Island befand sich ein Zentrum für seelische Gesundheit der Foundation, das Vik Institute. Die Einrichtung wurde von Mittelwerk als "Schlüssel" zu den Plänen der Foundation bezeichnet, welche beabsichtigen die Faktoren der Valenzetti Gleichung zu verändern. Nord Amerika * Die Hanso Careers Webiste hat ein Jobangebot in New York, was bedeutet, dass sich dort auch eine Einrichtung der Foundation befinden muss. Im Buch, Bad Twin werden Vermutungen angestellt, dass die Foundation ein Büro im 42 Stockwerk des Widmore-Gebäudes hat. * DJ Dan gab in einem Podcast bekannt, dass Alvar Hanso vermisst wurde, da er sich in einem kryonischen Zustand befand, in einem Labor der Hanso Foundation in der Nähe Phoenix, Arizona. Externe Links * Close-up picture of the real building in Narvik * News story from a Norwegian TV station covering the inclusion of the building on Lost Category:Hanso Foundation